carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Davina Rose
Davina Rose Henneman, 5th Princess Consort of Roseland is a Brunanter socialite, actress, businesswoman, and former politician. Early Life Davina was born on May 1, 1990 at the Rose Palace as the only daughter of Prince Charles and Princess Maria. She was christened at the United Church of Rosetown on August 25, 1990. As a sole heiress to the Principality of Roseland, she was styled Duchess of Rosetown at birth. She is of British, French, German, and Scandinavian descent. Education Davina was educated at Prince William Academy, where she was elected as a student council president, and played tennis, golf, and ice skating. She graduated in June 2007 as the valedictorian of her class. In September 2007, she enrolled at Royal University of Koningstad, where she majors in international relations and economics. At her university, she is an active member of various academic clubs and sports teams. Upon her graduation in early 2011, she began working as an intern at the Rose Corporation. She is a close friend and a roommate with Annelise Henneman. Princess of Roseland On August 13, 2011, Davina became Princess of Roseland following the sudden death of her father. Succeeding her father at the age of 18, she is the youngest and the first female member of the Rose Family to hold the title. On August 18, 2011, the Principality of Roseland joined the Kingdom of Brunant as its 12th parish, and as a result she was no longer the head of state of Roseland. She was allowed, however, to retain her hereditary title as the Princess of Roseland. As Roseland became Roseland Parish through the Treaty of Union, Davina became its first representative to Congress. On December 1, 2017, Davina announced her resignation from the Brunanter Senate in favour of Marta Henneman. She commented that she did so in order to focus on her family. Acting Career Davina began acting at the age of 21. She made her first appearance in the TV miniseries 1663 and later in the film The White Album, for which she received positive notices from film critics. Her performance has won her a prestigious Barker Award for Best Actress at the 5th annual Rosetown International Film Festival. In 2012, she was cast in a role in the The Hard Years. Personal Life Davina resides in the Rose Palace along with her widowed mother. When she is not invovled with politics, she usually spends her free time playing tennis, drawing pictures, and playing piano. On November 2010, Davina was invited to a private party held by her close friend and roomate Anneliese. At the party she met Gert Henneman, a prominent politician in Brunant. The two began a close relationship and they were soon photographed at various private outings. On August 22, 2011, Davina gave a birth to a baby girl. They married on April 23, 2012. Ancestry * Underlined: Previous Princes of Roseland Category:Politicians Category:Nobility Category:Actors Category:First Ladies Category:1990 births Category:Congresspeople Category:Social Democratic Party Category:Living people Category:Henneman family Category:Royal University of Koningstad alumni